Overlord Inhaeri
|name1 = Overlord Form |link3 = /Gallery |name3 = Gallery (Wifi Only!) |link2 = /Exalted |name2 = Exalted Form }} /Melee) Inflicts damage to enemies and applies a Stigma of Death (Doesn't affect bosses) |activeskill1 = Invitation ( /Close-Ranged) |flavora1 = Enemies cower just by seeing Inhaeri. |aEffect1 = Inflicts 3740% damage to all enemies and takes their beneficial effects, except from bosses. The casting state using the skill is released after a certain amount of time that the attack is hit. Also, when attacking, the attack speed, without time limit, is reduced by 30%, and the damage received is increased by 22%. This effect can overlay up to 2 times and cannot be dispelled. 87 seconds |activeskill2 = Execution ( /Close-Ranged) |flavora2 = Inhaeri unveils herself in an enemy camp to execute them. |aEffect2 = Locks onto 1 enemy, eliminating all beneficial buffs and inflicts 4240% damage. Also, this ability cancels that enemies attack speed and damage reduction abilities. This ability is focused on those with a Mark of Death and deals an unavoidable additional 1921% to those who are marked. 11.4 seconds |activeskill3 = Hell's Door ( /Far-Ranged) |flavora3 = Inhaeri lets all her enemies know that Hell's Door has been opened. |aEffect3 = Eliminates 1 beneficial effect from an enemy and deals 2744% damage and 602% damage per second for 17 seconds. While "Hell's Door" is active, all enemies will lose 172% of their attack power and will be unable to use normal attacks. 18.2 seconds |passive1 = Shadow Eye |flavorp1 = No one can hide from Inhaeri, now even the strongest enermies. |pEffect1 = Inhaeri can sense stealth enemies and gives priority to enemies who are marked with a Mark of Death. Targets with a Mark of Death are the focus of "Execution". |passive2 = Shadow Jump |flavorp2 = It's impossible to assasinate Inhaeri, who's the most discreet and fastest of them all. |pEffect2 = Inhaeri can not be insta-killed. |passive3 = Shadow Master |flavorp3 = Inhaeri's madness intensifies within the shadows. |pEffect3 = Whenever someone dies or resurrects, all detrimental effects are purged from Inhaeri and she becomes unstoppable for 9 seconds, causing all attacks to have 100% accuracy. Also, increases attack speed by 11%, attack power by 44%, and boss damage by 20% without any time limit. This effect cannot be released and can maintain up to 20 overlays. 1 second |passive4 = Girl of the Nightmare |flavorp4 = Inhaeri invites her enemies to hell. |pEffect4 = When using "Invitation", enemy attack speed debuff can stack 3 times now. In addition, when Shadow Master is activated, it will reduce Inhaeri's active skill cooldown by 20% immediately. Stops cooldowns of all non-boss enemies for 9 seconds. |passive5 = Invincible Girl |flavorp5 = When Inhaeri shows herself, no one can lay a hand on her. |pEffect5 = Upon entering the battlefield, Inhaeri is invulnerable for 7.2 seconds. This effect can only be activated once. Mark of Death lasts for 11 seconds and removes negative effects from Inhaeri when they are hit with "Invitation". |passive6 = Reaper Girl |flavorp6 = Wherever Inhaeri appears, she leaves no one that will remember how she looked, only her name. |pEffect6 = Increases your boss damage by 429%. Also, when "Hell's Door" is opened, all enemies will be unable to evade or use skills. When you open "Hell's Door", you are immune to all harmful effects, receive 60% reduced damage, and increase boss damage by 330%. |normaleffect_ex = |aEffect1_ex = |aEffect2_ex = |aEffect3_ex = |pEffect1_ex = |pEffect2_ex = |pEffect3_ex = |pEffect4_ex = |pEffect5_ex = |buffs1= |pt1 = }} Category:Four Mights